Jealousy
by The Mushroom Fairy
Summary: Fluffy, angsty, sappy shonen-ai. Isn't everything? Complete.
1. Part I

Part I.  
  
"Percival!"  
  
The Zexen knight paused when he heard his name called, his tray in his hands.  
  
"Over here, Percy!"  
  
Percival looked up, his eyes lighting up in recognition when his gaze fell upon his fellow soldier, Borus Redrum. He nodded and headed towards the table where his friend sat. The mess hall was quite crowded this afternoon, what with the training going on that week. It had been hours since Percival had been able to take a break from the class he'd been instructing, and seeing his close companion was a welcome sight.  
  
"How've you been?" Percival asked pleasantly. "We haven't been able to sit down and talk for some time now. Tell me what you've been up to."  
  
Borus took a swig of his beer. "Same old, same old," he sighed. "I tried to find you, you know."  
  
"Oh?" Percival began lathering his mashed potatoes with the warm, melting square of butter on the end of his knife.  
  
"I hear you've been busy."  
  
Percival shrugged, putting a forkful of potatoes in his mouth.  
  
"Dammit, don't act so indifferent with me, Percival!"  
  
The knight looked up at his friend's angry countenance. "What's wrong, Borus?" he asked in confusion.  
  
"What are you doing?" Borus cried.  
  
Percival stared at him. "What are you talking about? I don't get what you're trying to say, Borus. You're going to have to explain it to me if you want me to understand whatever it is you're hinting at!"  
  
Borus rolled his eyes. "The whole castle's talking about it, Percy. And after that performance you gave in Nadir's dumb play, it's no wonder," he sulked.  
  
"Oh!" Percival cried in sudden understanding. He smiled warmly. "You mean Rody."  
  
"Oh!" Borus mocked. "That's exactly what I'm talking about, you bastard!" Borus slammed his fist on the table so hard his mug tipped over and their silverware rattled. Nearby conversations ceased as people began turning their heads.  
  
Percival was still confused, but starting to get angry. "I'd like to know just exactly what the hell your qualm is with Rody," he growled.  
  
"I don't have any qualms with Rody," Borus hissed, quietly now so that they were no longer drawing so much attention. "My problem, is that you're with Rody."  
  
Percival shook his head, perplexed. "What are you trying to tell me, Borus?"  
  
"You know damn well what I'm trying to tell you!"  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"Liar!"  
  
"What the hell are you saying?"  
  
"That I'm jealous, you son of a bitch!"  
  
Percival stared in surprise at the angry face glaring at him. Then he burst out laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Borus demanded.  
  
His friend just stood and picked up his tray. "You are," he laughed. He kept laughing until he was out of the cafeteria and on his way back to the training field.  
  
If you like this story, check out the online manga at !!! 


	2. Part II

Part II.  
  
"So you don't think he was serious?" Rody asked worriedly. He was sitting on the balcony ledge of Percival's private quarters next to his boyfriend, his hair blowing loose and free in the cool night air. They had just finished another romantic dinner alone together and were having a drink on the veranda.  
  
"Of course he can't have been serious!" Percival snorted, taking another sip of his wine. "Borus is never serious. He's very passionate about things, while he's riled up about them. He's probably just mad he missed our...performance." He was referring, of course, to the play they'd acted together in, Romeo and Juliet. They'd each had a lead role, thanks to their good friend Nei, and the audience had been captivated by their sweet scenes together. With a sly grin, Percival gazed into his love's eyes.  
  
Rody felt his heart pound furiously under that look. Percival always made him weak in the knees; he melted every time the knight glanced his way. "So...you don't think he's jealous?"  
  
"If not, he ought to be." Percival moved until he was standing between Rody's legs. The boy was barefoot, wearing black silk pants and a matching flare-sleeved half-shirt that revealed the perfect flat expanse of his tiny belly. The knight put his arms around Rody's slender waist and bent down just a bit, so he could kiss the boy's stomach.  
  
Rody gasped in pleasure, almost falling over backwards off the balcony.  
  
"Hold on!" Percival laughed, catching hold of his love before he actually fell. "Did you like that? I didn't mean to make you so excited. You shouldn't tease me this way, Rody..."  
  
The magician couldn't even reply; he simply fell into Percival's arms and let himself be carried back indoors.  
  
"Hope you didn't have too much wine," Percival murmured. "I'd hate to make you stay here with me tonight..." He set Rody down on his bed with a suggestive look.  
  
"...Percy," Rody started, raising a hand to the knight's shoulder.  
  
"Ssh..." Percival soothed. "I know. I was just playing. I've told you before, Rody--we'll only take this as far as you want to go. Just let me know when you're ready. I'll wait for you."  
  
Rody looked away with flushed cheeks. "...I'm sorry," he began.  
  
"Ssh," Percival mumured, silencing his dear with a finger pressed gently to his lips. "No apologies, love." He sank down onto the bed next to Rody, and slipped his arms around him in a tender embrace. "Is this okay?"  
  
Rody hesitated. "...Just kissing, okay?"  
  
"Of course," the knight murmured softly. His young love was so shy that sometimes Percival had to restrain himself from pushing him too far. He tried to remember to ask permission before he ever dared to kiss the magician, and he never touched him in an indecent manner. He was so in love; he'd wait forever to be with Rody, if he must.  
  
Rody closed his eyes tightly, and Percival could feel that he was apprehensive. It was a normal reaction, really. He knew that Rody loved and trusted him, but the timing just wasn't right for...that. They needed to get to know each other better first. They'd only been a couple for a month now. They had been drinking just now, although only a bit, and they were on Percival's bed; it was a precarious situation, especially for the inexperienced boy.  
  
The knight didn't want Rody to feel uncomfortable with him--ever. He didn't want to do something that would make Rody fear he was being taken advantage of. So instead of trying to make out with him, Percival began to run his hands through Rody's hair, whispering into his ear words expressing his appreciation of the youth's beauty and gentleness.  
  
Soon, like always, Rody was melting into those words and that gentle touch. He fell against Percival's chest and held on tight, not wanting it to end.  
  
Tonight, he was feeling a little more confident. He'd worn this particular outfit for a reason. He didn't intend to go all the way with Percival--it was still far too early for that, at least for him--but he loved to entice his boyfriend by appearing provocative. He wanted Percival to know that he belonged solely to him, and never to another.  
  
Percival was wearing a soft, white, cotton shirt--a fancy ruffled affair with drawstrings in the front; those strings just happened to be loosened. Rody took the initiative to give them a gentle tug, so that the knight's warm skin was revealed to him. He hugged Percival a little bit closer, then timidly pressed his lips to the knight's chest.  
  
The Zexen gasped in surprise. "Rody--!" he sighed. He put one hand on the back of the boy's head to encourage him, but the magician had hardly meant to elicit such an intense reaction, and was afraid to continue. "...Are you okay, Rody?"  
  
"I'm s-sorry, Percy," the boy said shakily. "I wanted to--honest!--but I couldn't--I mean, I just--"  
  
"Ssh! Don't you worry about a thing!" Percival assured him, giving his shoulder a friendly squeeze. "Take your time, Rody. I realize this if your first relationship with a man. I'm willing to help you with it, so don't be afraid of telling me 'no' or something, okay? Okay?"  
  
Rody nodded, smiling gratefully. "I love you, Percival." 


	3. Part III

Part III.  
  
Training continued the next day, as per instruction by their Flame Champion. Percival and Borus were working together today to perform particular fencing demonstrations.  
  
"My assistant and I are going to show you this move twice before you practice with your partners," Percival announced to the group. So, watch carefully as we do this once, then again in slow motion. Sir Borus, are you ready?"  
  
Borus merely grunted a reply. He drew the wooden practice sword he was using for training, meeting Percival's weapon and deflecting the blow easily.  
  
"Now, again--in slow motion!"  
  
Borus raised his sword again as Percival's stick slowly moved as though to strike. The other sword glanced off of his, and the movement was completed.  
  
"Now, everyone stand up with your partners, and--hey!"  
  
Percival was suddenly whacked from behind and fell to his hands and knees, too stunned for a moment to realize what had happened.  
  
"--you okay?"  
  
"Answer him, Sir Percival! Are you hurt?"  
  
"...thought he said...three demonstrations," Borus was mumbling.  
  
"Someone go fetch Doctor Tuta--quick!"  
  
Percival sat up, rubbing the back of his head. "Not necessary...please, stand back... I'm okay... Let me stand!" But then the knight saw that his gloved hand had come away bloody. The vision that had started to come back grew dark again. "Then again...maybe I need to see the doc...after...all..."  
  
The next time Percival opened his eyes, he was in the infirmary.  
  
"Doctor Tuta? What on earth happened to me?" Percival winced as he tried to sit up.  
  
"Not so fast, Sir Percival!" the nurse, Mio, cried shrilly. "You took a nasty blow out on the field; the doctor doesn't want you to move!"  
  
"But--training! I must return to--aaah!" Percival couldn't sit up. His head began swimming and pounding furiously. "Ugh...what happened to me?"  
  
Doctor Tuta leaned over Percival and peered into his eyes. "Almost a concussion, that's what," he said. "It was only an accident, but you knights should be a bit more careful in training and remember that you're only practicing."  
  
"Practicing?" Percival murmured. "Oh, that's right! Borus, the bastard!"  
  
Mio gasped.  
  
"Pardon me, my lady..."  
  
"It was...just an accident...right?" Tuta asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, yes; I'm sure." Percival sounded angry. "How long am I supposed to stay here?"  
  
Tuta scribbled something down on his chart. "We'll be back in half an hour to check on you. You shouldn't be here more than an hour or two, at most--just until the dizziness passes. But I'm writing up a quarters slip, Sir Percival. It's nothing but rest in your room for the next two days."  
  
"Two days--!" Percival tried to sit up again, but the pain was so intense he couldn't lift his aching head.  
  
"Hush now, and lie still!" Mio ordered. "Listen to Doctor Tuta. We've already told Lady Chris not to expect you back on the field for the next couple of days, so if she sees you she'll just have to send you back to the infirmary for sedation."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"We'll leave you now," Tuta grinned. "Oh! And you have a visitor. Will you see him?"  
  
"Not if it's that imp, Borus."  
  
"No," Tuta laughed. "It's Rody."  
  
"...Rody..."  
  
"I'll take that as a 'yes'." Tuta ushered Mio out the door, and a moment later Rody walked quietly into the room.  
  
"Hello, love."  
  
"Percy!" Rody rushed to the bed, relief resounding in his voice. "You're awake!"  
  
Percival had to laugh. "It's nothing serious, I'm sure. I just have to prove I can sit up by myself, and then I can go."  
  
"Oh, I'm so glad." Rody's breathing was ragged, Percival noticed.  
  
"Hey, you were really scared, weren't you?"  
  
"Of course I'm scared!" Rody cried.  
  
"There's nothing to be afraid of now," Percival soothed. "Why don't you give me a hug?"  
  
It was the first time Rody had seen his love without his shirt on, and Percival's body looked quite inviting at that moment, but... "...I don't want to hurt you..."  
  
"It's only my head," Percival laughed. "If you're that scared, just hold my hand."  
  
That seemed okay with Rody. He reached out and let Percival kiss the back of his hand before lacing fingers with him.  
  
"Oh, Rody... I'm so glad you're here... But it really isn't necessary; I know you're busy, too..."  
  
"I don't know what Borus was thinking, laying into you like that with your back turned!" Rody fumed.  
  
"Neither do I, love. But I intend to ask him." 


	4. Part IV

Part IV.  
  
"That will be all, gentlemen," Percival insisted, trying to hurry the half-dozen soldiers out of his room. "No, really--my pillows don't need fluffed. I'm quite comfortable. No, Salome--no tea, thank you. Please! Just let me rest."  
  
Finally the devoted men stopped trying to help and decided it would be better to leave Percival alone to heal. Well,  
  
No one thought twice about leaving Rody with their commander. They knew the two were together, and if they wanted their leader on his feet and ready for battle, he needed all the comforts he could get.  
  
Once everyone had finally left the couple alone and closed the door, Percival growled in exasperation and threw a pillow, knocking over a whole stack of bouquets and various gifts sent from get-well-wishers.  
  
Rody had to laugh. "Stop that! If I'm going to be taking care of you for the next couple of days, I'm going to have to clean up that mess."  
  
"Sorry, sweetheart," Percival said with an apologetic smile. "But honestly, I can take care of myself."  
  
Rody looked hurt. "...You want me to go already?"  
  
"Goddess, no!" Percival said quickly. "I just don't want you cleaning my room for me."  
  
"Then what am I here for?"  
  
Percival looked at the ceiling, pretending to be deep in thought. "I guess...you're just here...to...look pretty...and give me lots of hugs!"  
  
"I can do that," Rody said softly, crossing the room to the bed.  
  
Percival was surprised, but happy, to see Rody removing his boots and crawling onto the blankets. The injured soldier struggled to sit up, his head feeling somewhat heavier than it normally did, and reached out to hold the boy to him. Rody cuddled up next to his love's warm body, as naturally as if he'd done it hundreds of times.  
  
"This is perfect," Percival murmured happily, wrapping Rody up in an embrace. "Unless you'd like to climb under the covers with me...?"  
  
Rody smiled but shook his head slightly.  
  
Percival kissed his temple. "Then this is perfect." He didn't mind Rody sitting on top of the blankets; if this was close enough for Rody, it was close enough for him.  
  
"How badly does it hurt?" Rody asked softly. "Are you in much pain?"  
  
"It will pass," Percival said. "I am rather tired suddenly. Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"  
  
"Of course I will." Rody curled up comfortably in Percival's embrace, snuggling his head against the knight's strong bare shoulder.  
  
This will be the best sleep I've ever gotten, Percival decided. He was right, but it didn't last for long. Sometime during the night, he awoke to tender kisses being placed along his throat and collar bone.  
  
Oh, Rody... Percival thought. Why won't you do this while I'm awake? You've got to trust me not to hurt you...  
  
It felt so good to finally have those warm, moist, secret kisses, but Percival wanted to give back a little of what he was taking. He slowly raised his arms to hold Rody to him, lifting the boy's chin to meet his mouth.  
  
Rody was taken aback at first, regretful he'd been caught practicing on his sleeping lover, but he desperately wanted to be kissed. Percival knew just how to hold him, just how to kiss him... His mouth was so warm and inviting--!  
  
What's wrong with me? Rody cried silently. Why can't I just let go? Why can't I let him take me?  
  
Percival felt Rody's body tense and immediately stopped his prodding caresses. "...What time is it?" he asked, trying to sound calm despite that his body was on fire.  
  
"...It's almost midnight," Rody whispered, using a little magic to illuminate the clock on the wall opposite the bed. "I...I guess I should go..."  
  
"You don't have to," Percival said quickly. "I mean, we could stay just like this, couldn't we?"  
  
Rody thought about it. He wanted to...but would it be right? "...I'm sorry, Percival." Rody felt his lip trembling as his throat tightened. Why couldn't he just stay?  
  
"It's okay," Percival soothed. "I'll see you tomorrow, then?"  
  
He sounds so hopeful. He really does love me, Rody realized. Why am I making it so difficult on him? He debated about staying, but it would make him look like a fool to suddenly change his mind. Instead he said, "Of course. I'll be in with your breakfast."  
  
And so Rody went to his own room, sleeping alone and feeling very cold and lonesome all night long.  
  
"I missed you!" Percival sang out the next morning when he heard the door opening. "I think I need a bath more than breakfast, right now, darling, so if you--what?!" Percival finally opened his eyes to greet his lover, and found Sir Borus standing at to his bedside instead. "What the hell do you want?"  
  
"I came to see if you were all right," Borus said, making an obvious effort to control his tone of voice.  
  
"Well, I'm perfectly all right--no thanks to you. Where's Rody?"  
  
"How should I know? I'm not his keeper."  
  
"Damn good thing, that. Now, mind telling me exactly what I'm doing here?"  
  
"Sleeping, I wager."  
  
"Sleeping!?!" Percival screeched. "If it weren't for you, I'd be on the field right now, training my soldiers!"  
  
"Oh, really? Well, if it hadn't been for your nonchalant, bull-headed flaunting, I wouldn't have done it!"  
  
"What the hell are you saying, Borus?!" Percival yelled. "You did this to me on purpose? Why? What did I ever do to you? And what do you mean 'flaunting'?!?"  
  
"I'm talking about your relationship with Rody!" Borus shouted back at him. "You just had to rub it in, didn't you? Even after I told you how I feel, you still refused to listen to me!"  
  
"You didn't tell me anything but that you were jealous! And I didn't believe you!" Percival cried in self-defense. "Besides, what if I had believed it? What did you expect me to do? Did you think I could ditch Rody like a rusty blade? Yeah, that's it, Borus. Of course that's what I meant to do. I'm just going to tell Rody that he's of no use to me anymore, and then, since you're such a sexy thing, I'm going to pull you right into my bed and give it to you as hard as I can!"  
  
A sudden clatter made both men cease their heated discussion and jump, turning their blazing eyes to the door to see what was the matter.  
  
And there stood Rody in the doorway with a shocked, hurt expression on his lovely face, and breakfast all over the floor. 


	5. Part V

Part V.  
  
"Rody!" Percival cried in surprise. "I--we didn't see you there, sweetheart..."  
  
Rody shook his head, his expression one of mortal pain. His eyes turned red behind a film of tears, and he bit his lower lip to keep it from trembling.  
  
"...Rody? Rody! Rody, listen to me! It's not what it looks like--Rody! Please don't cry... Oh, goddess--Rody--don't leave!"  
  
As the magician fled with a strangled cry, Percival lept out of the bed, only to swoon as a sudden pressure built up in his head. "Argh!" he groaned. "I can't see--! Go after him, Borus!"  
  
"And what?" Borus cried. "What am I supposed to do? You said it!"  
  
"You know I didn't mean that," Percival growled, holding his throbbing head. "I was being sarcastic!"  
  
"So? I'm not the one who should apologize to your boyfriend."  
  
"Borus?" Percival started, crawling painfully back into bed.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"You are slime."  
  
"Funny," Borus smirked as he stepped over the spilled food all over the floor. "I thought you'd already taken the title."  
  
"Good heavens!" Nurse Mio cried as she nearly slipped in the spilled milk. "Sir Percival! What on earth have you done today?"  
  
"Starved," the knight wailed.  
  
"This is a mess! I thought Rody was going to take care of you."  
  
"Well, Borus ruined that, too, it seems."  
  
The nurse frowned. "I don't know what you're talking about, but this has to be cleaned up! Who can I send for?"  
  
"Louis attends to Lady Chris, just down the hall..."  
  
"I'll go get him then, as soon as I check you out."  
  
"I don't need anyone else 'checking' me 'out'." Percival groaned in agony as the surprisingly strong nurse forced him to sit up in the bed.  
  
"What is going on with you and Sir Borus?" she demanded.  
  
"That's kind of personal, don't you think?"  
  
"Not if it's endagering my patient's health!" Mio retorted.  
  
"No; just my love life."  
  
"If you don't straighten this out, I've a bad feeling things are going to get a lot worse..."  
  
"And how," Percival sighed. But he really didn't know how to fix this one. Just one more fine mess Borus has gotten me into, he thought angrily. This was different, though; he didn't think any of his smart-mouthed, witty comments would save him this time.  
  
Three more days went by, and while Percival recovered from his head injury and went back to work, he didn't see Rody a single time. He became sloppy with his training and made more mistakes than his students. He couldn't wait until the week ended and this training period would be finished, so things could get back to normal. He needed a decent night of rest to get his energy and color back, then he could deal with Borus and crawl to Rody on his knees, begging to be forgiven.  
  
It was actually by mistake that he ran into Rody that day. He'd finished training for the morning and just headed to the mess hall for lunch, when he caught the trailing black fabric of the magician's robes from the corner of his eye. "Rody!" he screamed without reserve. "Rody, please wait!" The trail of the robe vanished around the corner.  
  
Oh, no you don't! Percival thought. Rody may be quicker, but Percy knew a shortcut. Taking a side path, the knight dashed down the next hall and bumped right into Rody on the other end.  
  
"Let go! Let go! I said, let go!" Rody shrieked, struggling.  
  
But Percival refused to relent. "Not until you listen to me, Rody. Dammit, stop squirming! Use your rune magic on me if you have to, but I am not letting you go!"  
  
The boy finally stopped struggling and stood stiffly in the knight's grasp. "...I can't hurt you," he murmured. "I can't use my rune against you, Percival." He looked like he wanted to cry again.  
  
Percival was afraid he was hurting him. "...Rody, I'm going to let go now, but please don't run. Okay? Now listen to me. What you saw--" He broke off suddenly, realizing they had attracted a slight crowd in the hall. Everyone had been wondering why Percival had been alone these past few days...and why Rody was always crying. Surely the castle's most talked-about couple hadn't given up on each other after just a few short weeks...?  
  
"...Rody, we can't talk here. Please--if you really care, meet me tonight."  
  
Rody couldn't refuse...because he did care...he cared sooo much... "...Where?" he asked with difficulty.  
  
"I don't suppose you'd like to come to my room for dinner tonight?"  
  
Rody sobbed silently.  
  
"...Okay, then. How about the theater? Tonight, at ten o'clock? No one will be there, and we can talk in private. Rody, is that okay? You remember the theater--where we first kissed?"  
  
How could I forget? Rody nodded, a tear finally escaping, no matter how hard he fought it.  
  
"Good. Be there tonight, and I'll explain everything to you." Percival wanted to kiss Rody so badly, just to tell him it would be okay, to comfort him for the rest of the day, but...it would have only hurt him more. Instead, he placed his hands on the magician's shoulders for a moment, kissing his forehead instead. Then he hurried on his way.  
  
"See you tonight, boys," Borus murmured from the midst of the crowd, but no one heard him. 


	6. Part VI

Part VI.  
  
Percival sighed with relief as Rody appeared on the far side of the stage. "Oh, thank goddess. I was afraid you wouldn't show."  
  
"I keep my promises," Rody said stonily.  
  
Percival was amazed. He'd never heard this sort of cold tone come from his boy, ever. He'd never seen such an icy gaze. This was a side of Rody he'd never wanted to see, but it was his own fault for ruining everything. Well, maybe it was Borus's fault.  
  
Yes, Borus did this to us, my love. Don't hate me. Please...I can't bear it...  
  
"Do you want to come stand next to me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Rody, I won't hurt you."  
  
"You already have."  
  
Percival swallowed hard. Rody wasn't going to make this easy on him. "Rody, what you heard--what you think you heard me say...it's not what it seemed."  
  
"How can it not have been?" the magician cried out in pain. "You...you want Borus. I can understand that, I guess..."  
  
"No, Rody, no!" Percival couldn't help but laugh. "That's the last thing in the world I want!"  
  
"But that's what you said."  
  
Percival sighed. "I--I know, Rody. I'm sorry."  
  
"How could you do that? How could you lie to me every night--how could you tell me it was okay that I wouldn't sleep with you, that it was okay to want to wait until I felt comfortable--until I was ready? And then to tell Borus you were going to--going to dump me for him because I'm 'of no use' to you? How could you say that? Why did you lie to me? Is sex all you wanted?"  
  
"No! Rody, I never wanted--"  
  
"Don't--!" Rody screamed, his hands over his ears as he sobbed. "Please don't lie to me! I heard you--I heard you say what you wanted to do with Borus, because I wouldn't! I don't want to hear any more lies from you; it's the one thing I can't bear. If you had only told me the truth, I would have done anything for you, Percival! I would have let you take me, just so we could be together! I would have done it, as long as you loved me! Oh, Percival! I can't bear to live without you!" Rody fell to his hands and knees, sobbing uncontrollably. Tears gathered in a puddle on the ground under his bent head.  
  
Percival tried to move forward, but Rody put a wall of magic between them so he couldn't reach him. "Rody... Please don't shut me out. I love you--"  
  
"Don't lie to me!" Rody shrieked, and a bolt of jagged lightening suddenly zapped the floor next to Percival's feet. It wasn't a powerful spell, however. It didn't damage the stage or hurt the knight.  
  
"He's not lying to you," came another voice.  
  
"Who's there?" Rody cried out, jumping to his feet, his eyes red and cheeks soaking wet.  
  
"It's Sir Borus," the knight announced, finally making his appearance. "Rody, I can vouch for him. I was angry that Percival turned me down for you; that's why I hit him in the courtyard. I told the class I was confused about the demonstration," he explained, turning to Percival's surprised face. "I said that I'd thought you wanted three examples instead of just the two, and didn't realize you weren't expecting that third blow. I'm sorry, Percival."  
  
Percival scratched the back of his head. "I've recovered--from that, at least." He glared at his old friend, but he didn't look as angry as before. He knew there were more explanations and apologies on the way.  
  
"And I'm sorry, Rody. I was jealous of you. When I went to see Percival that morning, he told me how much he loved you, and how he only wanted to be with you. But his mouth runs away with him sometimes and he overdoes it, as I'm sure you've noticed. What you heard was his sarcastic solution to my problem." Borus took a deep breath before continuing. "Believe me, Rody--Percival never had any intentions of leaving you, certainly not for me, and he loves you. He doesn't care about..." Borus didn't meet the boy's gaze; it was awkward enough to say, without staring, too. "It matters not to Sir Percival whether you will...sleep with him or not. It's true--he only wants your heart. And your love."  
  
The three were quiet for some time.  
  
"Well," Rody said, finally breaking the silence. He cleared his throat. "Thank you, Sir Borus, for clearing this matter up. And--as for you," he gazed fondly at Percival, "I owe you an apology, big time."  
  
Percival shook his head. "No. Don't ever apologize to me. I'm the one who is sorry, Rody. I shouldn't have spoken that way, even in jest. It is true, I only want your heart and your love, and your forgiveness. I'm too outspoken, and, as Borus says, I sometimes say the wrong things. I'm not a perfect man, Rody, but I do love you, and all I ask for is that you accept me for what I am. I'm going to make a lot of mistakes, but I will never leave you for another, and I will never cease loving you."  
  
Now tears sprang to Rody's eyes anew; but these were tears of happiness, of love and forgiveness. As the couple embraced like the first time, lost in a tender kiss, Borus slipped out of the room, feeling a bit lonely, but much happier now that his foolish error was finally put to rights. 


	7. Part VII

Part VII.  
  
"Rody, you are driving me wild!" Percival laughed, hugging the boy to him. All evening--after attending a play at the theater and having a very private dinner together in the knight's room--the magician had been overly affectionate and tender, always touching Percy's hand or face or back, kissing his throat whenever they stood near each other, and now he was trying to rip the soldier's shirt away from him.  
  
"Slow down, Rody!" Percival turned suddenly serious. "I hope you're not behaving this way because you're afraid of losing me."  
  
"I almost lost you once, because I wouldn't listen to you when you told me the truth," Rody admitted, "and I don't intend to let it happen again--ever." With that, he slipped his own blouse over his head and tossed it onto the bedroom floor, feeling shy to have his boyfriend looking at his bare chest. "Forgive me?"  
  
"Oh, Rody... Rody, no." Percival shook his head, buttoning up his shirt faster than Rody could unbutton it. "Rody, you don't have to do this to make me stay with you. I just want your heart; there's no reason to give me your body when you're not ready to do this."  
  
"What makes you think I'm not ready?" Rody slid his pants down over his ankles and kicked them away. He very slowly pulled his long, long black hair free of its tie, and the silky strands spilled over his back like some midnight rain. He made a stunning vision, his pale body in sharp contrast with that raven hair. And, Percival noticed with amazement, the boy was erect. He was being totally sincere!  
  
"...Rody..."  
  
"Please, Percival--take me. I want to be yours, forever."  
  
The knight couldn't refuse his true love's request. "Rody...are you sure?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure! Percy, I'm getting cold. You'd better do something about it!"  
  
Percival stood for a moment more, his gaze lingering on the boy's body for another instant before he went into action. First, to dim the lights. He blew out most of the candles in the room until everything seemed to be just glowing, then went to close the drapes, lest some peeping tom spy on them. "Go ahead and get comfortable," the knight said softly, turning down the bed. "I'll only be a second." He reached for his top button.  
  
"No," Rody said. "Let me do that. But first, carry me over to the bed."  
  
Percival's heart raced with excitement. Rody certainly seemed ready to take the step! The Zexen willingly went to Rody's side and took the lithe body into his arms, lifting him as lightly as a doll and carrying him over to place him gently between the sheets.  
  
Rody shivered from the coldness of the satin. "Oh, Percy, hurry! I'm freezing!"  
  
The knight climbed onto the bed, kneeling between Rody's legs. "Rody...I love you."  
  
"And I love you, Percival."  
  
"You know you don't have to do this for me..."  
  
"Yes. But I want to."  
  
Percival leaned forward and kissed Rody's sweet mouth, then turned his head to place hot kisses along the boy's throat. Rody's hands moved deftly to his lover's chest to unbutton his shirt once more, then together they slid it off the knight's torso and Percival flung it to goddess knows where. His pants quickly followed, and the couple was bared before one another for the first time.  
  
The knight leaned over again and kissed Rody's lips, a promise of sweet things to come. He whispered of the magician's divine beauty, his gentle nature and loving spirit. He ran his hands along the boy's hips to spark excitement, and finally he worked up to the act, sliding into his lover as easily as possible.  
  
Rody cried out softly, but he didn't ask for Percival to stop. Instead, he clung to him with need and held back further whimpers, despite momentary discomfort.  
  
"Don't let me hurt you," Percival murmured. "Tell me to stop if it hurts."  
  
"...I'm okay," Rody replied slowly. "Is this...is this sex?"  
  
"No, Rody," Percival answered, giving his lightly sweating forehead a gentle kiss. "This is making love."  
  
And then the pair moved together under the blankets as one, Rody forgetting his shyness as the pleasure overrode the pain, and Percival telling Rody with every gentle thrust that he was loved in many ways.  
  
The moment finally came, and both young men held on tightly until the last, their mouths locked in the most passionate of kisses.  
  
"Rody...I love you."  
  
"And I love you, Percival."  
  
"You know you didn't have to do this for me..."  
  
"Yes. But I wanted to."  
  
The End 


End file.
